bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambietta Basterbine
:This is Ten Tailed Fox's article on Bambietta Basterbine. For a community-wide list of Bambietta incarnations, please see Bambietta Basterbine (disambiguation). is a female Gemischt turned Echt Quincy. Appearance Bambietta is a slender, petite young woman possessing long, straight, onyx-colored hair reaching all the way down to her mid-back. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings. She wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. Personality Bambietta is very much an individualistic person, preferring to work alone. This is best demonstrated when she abandons the Wandenreich when it failed to serve her own purposes. She is silent, rarely speaking, preferring to display her intentions with actions rather than her words. Her past has greatly affected her outlook and behavior, particularly the fact that her mother was violated by Seireitou Kawahiru, and later left Bambietta an orphan due to "seeing the man who destroyed her life" in her young daughter. Bambietta, who idolized and very much adored her mother, grew instant hatred for the man who had, in her eyes, torn her mother away from her. As a result, Bambietta withdrew inside herself — talking became a bare minimum for her, and she usually wears an expression of complete indifference, rarely using facial expression to express her emotions. In addition to this, she became obsessed with destroying her estranged father's life in a similar manner to the way he destroyed hers. Another side-effect of her hatred for Seireitou, is that the hatred was so intense, it drove her to mental deterioration. On the rare occasions she can be heard talking, she is often muttering things to herself. The psychological effects on her mind have also made her quite sadistic, as she has been observed crying, not for her own misfortune, but because of the mental images of the pain, both physical and psychological, she wishes to inflict on the man who took her mother away from her. Perhaps as a further result of her mental decay, Bambietta is prone to outbursts of extreme rage, which goes hand-in-hand with her obsession with obliterating everything that causes her pain and anguish. In these outbursts, she will often release her "The Explode", causing massive damage around her, which seems to calm her until the next outburst. Despite this, Bambietta is not without human emotion. She feels sympathy for those who are going through unbearable plights, similar to herself, and is willing to help them, though she will not openly admit it. Her thirst for revenge also makes her open to assisting anyone who would give her an opening to harm Seireitou in any fashion, even if she strongly dislikes the person in question. In fact, when her walls are dropped, though an extremely rare occasion, she comes across as a very sarcastic, witty, and humorous young woman, with a very thick sense of humor. She seems to view herself as a monster, because of what her hatred for her estranged father has driven her to do, which, in turn, causes her to doubt herself: whether she can ever have true comrades, be loved, or love in return among her many doubts. This can cause her to reject the presence of even the people who attempt to be compassionate to her. Despite her doubts, Bambietta is very capable of love. As a youth, she loved her mother with all the respect and admiration that would be expected of an only daughter. Her unconditional love for her mother, despite the fact that her mother did not return her love, has inspired the majority of her life's actions, attesting to her great devotion. Bambietta has also proven herself to be a brilliant actress and a pathological liar, though this seems to be intentional. While in the Wandenreich, particularly among the group of "friends" she accumulated, she comes off as a slutty, arrogant, villainess, more concerned with her own pride and the future of the Wandenreich than her true desires. This deceit was only woven to give the facade that she was a loyal follower of Yhwach and concerned with his empire's goals, which, she in fact, was not. History Bambietta was born out of the violation Seireitou wrought on her unsuspecting mother, Luciana Basterbine. She grew up learning to greatly respect and adore her mother. However, her mother did not return this love, seeing only the man who harmed her at every turn. By the time Bambietta was seven, her mother had abandoned her completely, leaving the young girl heartbroken and full of hatred. At some point, being a Quincy of impure origins, she joined the Wandenreich. Despising the fact that she had a rapist's blood running through her veins, she appealed to Yhwach, the emperor of the Wandenreich, to rid her of this foreboding issue. He granted her request, using his own Quincy ancestral blood to cleanse her of Seireitou's blood, through an ancient, and very painful, Quincy magic ritual. This allowed her to join the ranks of the pure Quincy, which eventually gained her favor with the emperor, who made her Sternritter "E" in his army. However, shortly after obtaining her own mother's former rank, it became quickly apparent to Bambietta that Yhwach had no intention of assisting her with her goal of revenge. Nevertheless, she stayed in his empire, training among the Sternritter and honing her Quincy powers. When Yhwach announced the invasion of Soul Society, she saw her chance to leave and cover up her death. She chose the Shinigami most like her, , and stole his Bankai. She chose him, because she knew he would seek her out in revenge for Yhwach's brutal murder of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. She had a way for seeing the vengeful in others, and Komamura reeked of it. Upon the Wandenreich's second invasion, she intentionally let the werewolf defeat her, using Reishi to take on the appearance of one of the Soldat, while making that same Soldat look like her: a scapegoat who looked like her, while she was able to slip out into the Rukongai, where she would bide her time until it was time to strike against her nemesis. Equipment * : Bambietta wears a Sanrei Glove on her hand, which allows her to activate Quincy: Vollständig, as long as she is not in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai. * Wandenreich Medallion: Bambietta possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Bambietta used it to take 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Since Hollow powers are poisonous to Quincy, when the Bankai was Hollowfied via the , it was returned to its original Shinigami owner. Also being in possession of a Bankai made it impossible for Bambietta to activate Quincy: Vollständig. Powers & Abilities General Abilities High Intelligence: Despite the persona she gives off, Bambietta is an extraordinarily bright and intelligent young woman. She is also very cunning, patient, and calculative; shown when she not only deceived Yhwach, but other members of the Sternritter, even those among her circle of "comrades", into believing that she was both loyal to the Wandenreich, as well as a power-craving Quincy. Quincy Abilities : As a former Sternritter, she was boasted to have at least even spiritual power to that of a Shinigami captain, if not greater. However, upon leaving the Wandenreich, she was exposed to have been hiding her true capabilities from Yhwach, revealing a vast reserve well of spiritual power that put her well beyond the limits of an average captain. Her power was so impressive, in fact, that she was approached by Akujin to join his Impero Nascosto as the leader of Tiro con L'arco. Not only did she refuse, but she managed to fight off Akujin, a monster of spiritual strength in his own regard, long enough to escape. Absorption: As a Quincy, Bambietta can absorb Reishi from the atmosphere and combine it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons and use different techniques. * : Bambietta can set off explosions within her immediate vicinity. Additionally, she can generate explosive energy around her, which radiates outward in a large globe and causes heavy damage to her surroundings. Bambietta's explosions cannot be blocked, because they are the result of Bambietta sending her Reishi into objects to turn them into explosives. However, they can be deflected before the explosion occurs, if hit by a sufficient force. * Reishi Disguises: Bambietta can use Reishi as a type of cloak, allowing her to change her appearance to someone else's briefly, as well as someone else's to her's, allowing her to escape compromising positions. She used this to fake her own defeat against . Physical Capabilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While by no means claiming to be anything like her estranged father, in terms of skills as a martial artist, Bambietta has proven herself to be an expert, in her own rights, as a hand-to-hand martial artist. Perhaps due to being a child of the Shiroyasha, martial arts comes naturally to her, and among the Wandenreich, she was unrivaled: even putting its emperor to shame when it came to raw talent and skill, though she wouldn't have dared boast about this. Her martial arts style heavily relies on the element of surprise. She prefers catching her opponent's off-guard, dropping down unexpectedly behind them and unleashing a deadly string of attacks before they're able to properly react. Using Blut Arterie to increase the durability of her skin, in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's , her bare hands are turned into deadly weapons, capable of easily puncturing the skin of Humans and Shinigami alike. Even the iron-like skin of an Espada is rendered useless before her increased attack prowess. With Blut Vene, she is able to endure even the toughest of counterattacks, allowing her to set up for her own attacks without wavering as most opponents would under such circumstances. * : An explosive martial arts style developed from Bambietta's "The Explode" ability, this technique makes her a very lethal contender in a close-up battle, closing the gap between herself and her more skilled superiors, such as Seireitou. By coating her skin with her own Reishi, Bambietta will inject this Reishi into her target upon making direct physical contact with them: be that in a punch, kick, or some other manner of physical attack — even a simple pat will do the trick. This instantly turns the surface of whatever she just touched, usually the skin or armor of her opponent, into a bomb, causing it to instantly explode. While, to most foes, just one such attack is lethal, to her more durable, or invulnerable foes, the successive blows from repeated punches, kicks, or other martial arts techniques is enough to overwhelm even the most experienced of fighters, throwing off their ability to remain in form, to formulate their own string of attacks, and continually delivering the pain and physical damage of a point-blank explosive detonation. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of an ornate and short broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese , with a forked blade in the style of . Using this sword, she can bifurcate multiple Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with ease. Quincy: Vollständig : When this form is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Bambietta emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form Bambietta develops large wings and a halo, which, itself, is much larger than most, in the shape of a pentacle floating above her head. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: According to , the power which Bambietta gains from using Quincy: Vollständig was more than enough to end the Quincy Blood War in an instant. * Enhanced The Explode: While using Quincy: Vollständig, orbs of Reishi form underneath her wings. She can then release these Reishi spheres from her wings, sending them, in large quantities, into her surroundings, allowing her to cause much greater damage. Trivia * This Bambietta, quite obviously, is very different from Kubo's incarnation. This is intentional. * Her theme song, according to the author, is by . * According to the author, her theme in the fanfiction will be vengeance and learning the true meaning of "unconditional love", hence her theme song, and the personal sacrifice that comes along with it. Quotes * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "I'm not... crying for me...! I'm crying... for you... I think of all the things I'm going to do to you... and it makes me weep. Scares me." * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "Your Hakuda is flawless, pops. There is not a being in this world or the next who could ever come close to your prowess. There is not one hole in your form, not one weakness in your method... until now. '''I' am your weakness, Shiroyasha.''" Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter